1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to animal cage enclosures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reptile cage apparatus providing a controlled environment particularly arranged for occupation a reptile therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reptiles being of cold-blooded physiology require a controlled environment particular to that species. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,093 to Puckett setting forth an animal enclosure including adjustable transparent panels supportable within a framework, as well as an air filter arrangement directed to draw fresh air into the enclosure, with the enclosure particularly arranged for housing of birds and the like therewithin utilizing perches and grass seed trays positioned in surrounding and an interior relationship relative to the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,346 to Willinger sets forth a rodent habitat utilizing a transparent housing, with an open bottom portion and a screen across the bottom portion for receiving debris directed from the enclosure. Various watering and exercise apparatus are provided within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,201 to Coulbourn sets forth a test cage for animals, wherein modules defining the test cage are held in place by a plate partially covering the top of the cage wherein testing devices may be selectively positioned within a wide range of locations on test walls of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,576 to Moore sets forth an animal cage utilizing a series of organizations to provide various activities in association with the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,196 to Gass provides an animal metabolism unit for encasing a test animal and collecting separating matter excreted by the animal for further testing procedures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved reptile cage apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in housing a particular animal, such as a reptile, in a controlled environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.